Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Ishaan needs to master at least $128$ songs. Ishaan has already mastered $41$ songs. If Ishaan can master $8$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Ishaan will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Ishaan Needs to have at least $128$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 128$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 128$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 8 + 41 \geq 128$ $ x \cdot 8 \geq 128 - 41 $ $ x \cdot 8 \geq 87 $ $x \geq \dfrac{87}{8} \approx 10.88$ Since we only care about whole months that Ishaan has spent working, we round $10.88$ up to $11$ Ishaan must work for at least 11 months.